


Valentine's Day

by possessedTeaCup



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings, Murder, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possessedTeaCup/pseuds/possessedTeaCup
Summary: Valentine's prompt exchange for the DCMK Fanfic server event. Each chapter is a different prompt.1) Gin/Vodka2) Heiji Hattori/Kaitou Kid3) Sera Masumi & Sera MaryHappy [belated] Valentine's Day November!
Relationships: Gin/Vodka (Meitantei Conan), Hattori Heiji/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Sera Masumi & Sera Mary
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Secret Cupid Exchange





	1. Without A Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Therockthatkilledcaesar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therockthatkilledcaesar/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gin/Vodka  
Prompt: Gimme some a that sweet sweet Gin and Vodka fluff, can be Valentine’s Day themed or not, I just want the crime boyfriends

They never really have to utter a word nowadays.

Words just get in the way and can easily be overheard by curious bystanders ease dropping. Words are filled with weaknesses that the enemy can play on and manipulate.

So it’s just easier to not say them. Gin and Vodka have been coworkers and partners for long enough where words are not strictly necessary anymore to convey their thoughts and feelings anyway.

At one point Gin voiced his distaste for them. With their line of work, in and out of the Black Organization, words simply cannot be trusted. When they’re surrounded by constant lies and deceit it’s difficult to hear words of affection or love and take it to heart; not when you’ve conditioned yourself to take everything with a large amount of suspicion.

So Vodka simply stopped using them.

Looking in on them none of the other members would notice any change in their behavior. Both men keep themselves constantly professional on the clock. Though considering how ‘on the clock’ is practically all the time it makes finding time to be alone difficult.

Thankfully it hasn’t been too detrimental on their relationship so far. With Gin’s default distrust in pretty much everyone, with the one slight exception lately, he keeps to himself and isn’t fond of physical contact. Even though Vodka appreciates the physical affection side he deeply respects Gin’s boundaries.

They try to enjoy their time on missions together as much as possible. With ‘accidentally’ brushing their hands together, eye contact that hold full conversations in mere seconds, or even simple things like arriving at a stake out with coffee or a favorite snack for the other. Being in each other’s presence at all has grown to be an oddly calming thing for Gin and Vodka silently basks in the closeness.

That’s why stake outs and assassination missions are Vodka’s favorite as it practically guarantees it’ll be just the two of them.

Just as it is now.

Gin is laying in a relaxed prone position at the edge of a roof. His trench coat is sprawled out underneath him. He has on black pants and two thin long sleeve shirts, with one tucked under the hem of his pants. His bolt-action M24 Sniper Weapon System is propped up with the Harris 9-13” 1A2-L bipod unit stretching out on either side of the barrel.

Just in case, he has an extra five round magazine laying within reaching distance of his non shooting hand which is currently resting underneath the fore-end of the rifle for extra support. Gin’s left hand tightly holds the grip with his trigger finger straight along the side of the weapon. The sniper’s butt is firmly in the man’s shoulder with his head against the butt-stock, his cheek rolled over the edge for a perfect, motionless sight picture through the Leupold Ultra M3A 10x42mm fixed power scope attached.

For once the man’s silky smooth, long silver hair has been pulled back in a lazy ponytail of his own volition. Vodka figures it’s due to the slight breeze tonight and the high value target they can’t afford to let escape. Though in the past when it looked like Gin’s hair had fallen in front of his face he was still an amazing shot. Nevertheless, Vodka isn’t going to mention anything about it.

As Vodka also lays on his stomach a few feet from his partner, a pair of binoculars in his hands, he can’t help glancing over every once in a while to see how the moon illuminates the side of Gin’s features. The light reflecting off his hair and, despite the hat Gin still wears to shield his eyes from unexpected glares, it frames his face quite nicely.

Even with Gin currently asleep behind the sniper rifle it’s still a sight to behold. Watching the man work especially behind a fiercely fatal weapon is one of the many things that attracts Vodka to him. The amount of power and ferocity the tall, lanky man is capable of is certainly something to be admired. And knowing Gin is comfortable enough around him to allow himself to be vulnerable means the world. It also makes Vodka hyper aware of the weight of his own pistol on his hip; ready to be drawn at a moment’s notice in case they become compromised.

Six hundred meters away a car pulls in to the parking garage at their target location. Vodka has the white vehicle in his binoculars in seconds. It takes another moment to confirm it as their target.

His body is stiff from being in the same position for hours as he carefully wakes Gin up with a subtle nudge of his foot against the man’s own. It’s a tactical position they took up not too long ago. As they lay prone, Vodka lays his left ankle over Gin’s right allowing them to silently gain the other’s attention without having to take their eyes away from a target or situation. It also allows them both the comfort of knowing the other is still there.

Though Vodka knows Gin will never say such things out loud. Along with not being one for physical affection his words on matters of the heart are few and far between. However when Gin does make some kind of display it just means that much more.

There’s no indication that Gin wakes up. His body remains completely still and totally relaxed in his firing position; a sign of a skilled marksman. Vodka watches as Gin’s long lashes flutter open and his breathing picks up slightly from the slow rhythm of sleep. Gin blinks a few times. The rise and fall of his chest evens out into the controlled motions of a trained killer.

Vodka sticks out his left hand, binoculars still held to his face with his right, and signs the information to Gin in their own code they’ve developed after working together for so long. In order to not disturb his sight picture and keep an accurate alignment with the scope Gin responds with a small shift of his foot against Vodka’s.

Normally Gin calls the shots on missions but seeing how Vodka was the one who put the research into this target’s mannerisms and habits Gin relinquished the final order to him.

Vodka keeps his hand out in a ‘halt’ sign. He watches as the target exits the car. The lights flash as they lock their vehicle and seem to pocket the keys. In a few minutes the target will pass by the one blind spot of the building’s security cameras…

Vodka signals Gin the kill is seconds away’ by bending his ring finger.

Gin responds with moving his finger over the trigger. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

He opens them as he slowly exhales.

The target walks into their kill zone and Vodka’s hand tilts towards the parking garage just as Gin is at the end of his exhale.

A gunshot breaks their silence followed by the clinking of the round’s casing ejecting and flying out onto the roof’s surface as Gin pulls the bolt back to manually load another round. His body barely moved from the recoil.

Vodka visually confirms the shot with the binoculars. It’s an undeniable successful shot straight through the target’s temple. He pockets the casing and lingers while Gin starts to clear the sniper and magazine for transport.

He loads the rifle into a large black guitar case. Vodka picks up Gin’s coat, dusts it off, and hands it to him. The man nods his thanks and puts his arms through the sleeves. Once on, he pulls his ponytail out from the confines of the coat allowing it to lay freely along his back. He slings the guitar case over his shoulder, ready to go.

“What?” He calmly asks, the act of murdering someone not even a minute ago already tossed aside in his mind. Vodka knows Gin has likely already forgotten the man’s face by now. There’s been too many for the other to remember but that’s alright. Vodka had already resolved to be the one to remember for him.

Vodka smiles as he puts his hands into his pants pockets. “You should wear your hair back more often.” The man walks passed him heading towards the fire escape. Gin stares after him and notices the minuscule extra weight in his coat pocket.

Reaching inside he pulls out a small, clear plastic bag with a red ribbon tying it shut. Within the tiny bag is a single ball of dark chocolate with accents of white chocolate. There’s a label inside with the chocolate. Happy Valentine’s Day it reads in Vodka’s own surprisingly lovely handwriting.

Gin lingers on the roof, opening the little treat and popping it into his mouth. He rolls the bitter chocolate over his tongue and bites down, humming at the taste of the vodka filling.

“Vodka!” Gin jogs to the fire escape just as his partner climbs down onto the first level. He passes the guitar case over and jumps down immediately after. His feet make the metal groan softly as he lands. Gin grabs Vodka’s tie and pulls him in for a quick, chaste kiss.

When Gin pulls away Vodka’s expression is the picture of surprise. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” Gin whispers before taking back the guitar case and descending the fire escape to their vehicle waiting for them in the alley below.


	2. Well This Was Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heiji Hattori/Kaitou Kid  
Prompt: Alternate version of Fairy’s Lips case where Heiji and Kaito didn’t get interrupted and now Kaito is trying to follow that up

_ Oh shit... Oh shit. Oh shit! _ Kaito mentally screams as Heiji Hattori’s face gradually inches closer and closer to his own. Despite being disguised as Kazuha Toyama he hadn’t expected this kind of development.

Though if he thinks about the rest of the night the Osakan detective had been stealing several glances at him and appeared much more distracted then the last time Hattori attended one of Kid’s heists. It was pretty clear the detective liked this girl, however, he didn’t think the guy would choose now of all times to finally spill his guts!

Kid’s hands find themselves resting against Hattori’s upper chest and he can’t decide whether to push him away and give up the ghost or to add this experience to the list of bizarre things he’s had to do to keep up a disguise. Heiji’s eyes close as Kid is frantically trying to think of a way out of this. But no excuses that could possibly be good enough without crushing the detective’s heart towards the real Kazuha come to mind.

When the magician feels the detective’s breath against his lips he knows he’s taken too long. If he can afford to keep his poker face maybe the Osakan detective will never know? But as soon as the girl shows back up and doesn’t know what Hattori is talking about Kid is done for. He supposes he really only needs to keep up the act himself until he can retrieve the Fairy’s Lips.

Despite the fact that he isn’t the one initiating this it feels wrong. Like he’s taking advantage of the detective somehow or twisting his feelings. It doesn’t settle well.

What does settle surprisingly well is Hattori’s mouth against Kid’s own. Though Kaito himself doesn’t actually have any significant experience himself it’s painfully obvious how little the detective has. However what he lacks in experience he makes up for with an eager passion to please. So much so that Kid finds himself kissing back while telling himself it would be strange not to.

“H-Heiji...” The thief mumbles, still somehow in character, between heated kisses. At some point his hands travel up the detective’s shoulders, around the back of his neck, and his fingers thread themselves in the dark hair.

After a shared breath each Hattori leans in for another kiss. Kid glides his tongue over the detective’s bottom lip before dragging a delicate sound from the other’s mouth.

Heiji seems to throw caution to the wind after letting the moan escape and coaxes the disguised thief backwards against the wall with his arms locking him in. Kazuha’s lips quirk up in an unusual smirk but in the moment he doesn’t think on it. They’ve finally taken that step… or ‘steps’ in this case and Heiji can’t be happier.

The detective shifts his weight and starts unconsciously propping up one of his legs between Kazuha’s. As soon as his knee feels the warmth of her thigh Kazuha suddenly pulls away, her face flushed, and a hand gently hovers over her lips as if she can’t believe what just happened.

“Kazuha? Is everything… Are you okay?” Heiji tries to place a comforting hand on her shoulder but she flinches back so hard her body bangs up against the wall. He couldn’t be more confused at the reaction. Has he accidentally gone too far?

With an unexpected shove Hattori is left standing, alone, in the middle of the room. The door where Kazuha ran out of is still slightly ajar. The detective scratches at his head wondering where he went wrong. She kissed him back and it was amazing.

… A small white card falls from the brim of his hat onto the floor behind him and Heiji’s heart drops a bit into his stomach. With a gulp he bends down and retrieves the card. He flips it over and in the middle is Kaitou Kid’s caricature. “Oh… shit...”

Heiji isn’t sure what he’s more annoyed about. The fact that he didn’t notice Kid took Kazuha’s place or that he already misses the thief’s lips against his.


	3. Staying In On Valentine’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera Masumi & Sera Mary  
Prompt: Mary and Masumi spend a platonically single Valentine’s Day together  
(I don't know these two as well as the others so I can only hope I wrote them decently)

Masumi struggles to open the door to the hotel room with several bags on each arm. It takes mutliple tries with the electronic key for the door’s lock to flash green and unlock. She pushes it open and makes so much more noise than she had intended as she heads into the room. The door closes behind her with a click.

“Mama?” Masumi calls out into the room seeing as Mary has disappeared. Her mother’s current book has been hastily left half open on the bed covers. “It’s just me.”

The bathroom door cracks open and the woman appears with a look of annoyance on her face. “It sounded like someone was trying to break in.”

“Sorry, mama. I had a hard time opening the door.” Sera says as she piles the bags on the hotel desk.

Her mother comes over and stands on her tiptoes in an attempt to see what her daughter brought home… and why there’s so much of it.

Masumi moves the bags away with a sly smile and shoos her away. Mary sits in the room’s recliner with a pout.

“Okay, so,” Masumi reaches into one of the bags and pulls out several boxes of assorted chocolate, chips, drinks, and burgers. She lays them out on the foot of one of the beds all organized. The next thing she pulls out are rented copies of detective shows and movies. She holds one of them in each of her hands and faces her mother. “Girl’s night in.”

Mary cocks her head in confusion. “Isn’t it Valentine’s Day? You don’t have anyone special from your school to spend it with?”

Masumi shrugs and begins setting up the room’s DVD player with the first detective TV series. “Not really? Plus we never seem to get to spend much quality time together anymore like this… so I figured, why not? I got all of our favorites.”

It looks like her mother is about to object or insist Masumi calls up a friend to spend the day with when she smiles. Mary hops off the recliner, grabs the remote, and crawls up onto the bed. Mary reaches for one of the boxes of chocolate and pulls the trashcan closer to the edge of the bed. She removes the initial wrapping and takes off the lid, laying the box open between the two of them to share.

The sight of her mother snuggling into the pillows and finally relaxing for once brings a smile to Masumi’s lips. She finishes putting in the first DVD and takes her place on the other side of the bed.

The room’s atmosphere during first episode is a little stiff. It feels less like a mother-daughter bonding and more like two random people who happen to the watching the same thing in the same room. However by the second and third episode not only are they both more invested in the featured detective retelling his worst cases but they’re throwing comments and critiques every few seconds.

“It’s always the husband! I mean come on! He was the last one to see his wife alive! How can it be anymore obvious?”

“Exactly! Especially with the way he was totally dodging the detective’s questions.”

“Right!? I mean, did you see the smug smile on his face? Like he was so certain he got away with it despite the investigation still going on!”

Another few hours pass by and the trash is nearly half full, the snacks having been completely raided. The detective episode is a much more serious one where a young daughter lost her mother to a love struck stalker.

Masumi rolls over onto her side and pokes her mother’s cheek to get her attention. “What is it?”

“Nothing… I’m just glad you’re okay, mama. Even if you’re not exactly yourself physically. Otherwise I would have missed out on opportunities like this to spend time with you.”

“Me too, Masumi. Today has definitely been a nice change of pace.” They exchange smiles and Masumi snuggles down beside her mother just as another episode begins.


End file.
